Something Told Me To Run
by Katillac
Summary: Dayna Van Houten has gone all her years of schooling avoiding a certain group of troublemakers. There were four of them all together, and Dyna had had no problem staying away in the past. Something about her last year changed things. Suddenly, Dayna will find herself torn between the slim veil of what is right, and what is wrong.
1. Poppycock

**Something Told Me To Run**

**Chapter One: Poppycock**

The heat beat down through the windows, warming my skin as the sunlight came through the glass down onto my knee. It wasn't really bothersome, but I shifted in my seat anyways, pulling down the skirt so it went down a bit further over my legs.

Seventh year. And just like the previous years, sitting beside me in the train compartment was Maggie Gibson. Dorm mate, best friend, not to mention the girl with the biggest mouth in the Ravenclaw house. Then, across from us, was Nicole Brampton. Where Maggie had the biggest mouth, Nicole had the biggest (and probably worst) reputation.

Curled up next to the window, there I was. Dayna Van Houtan, with a capital 'v'. The girl in the background of things, the one who sits there and lives vicariously through her books, her studies, and her friends. I was doing what I do best- listening.

"I still feel guilty doing magic outside of school," Nicole was saying, glancing back and forth from Maggie to me as she spoke, "Mom asked me to help her clean out some of the cupboards using magic, and I think I made them dirtier than they were before. Then when I tried enchanting the mop to clean the kitchen floor, it went a little haywire and cleaned all the carpets along with it."

Both Maggie and I laughed at the thought of it. Nicole was muggleborn, so we could only imagine her family's reaction to their daughter's mistakes.

"Hey, at least you were thorough," I said, grinning. The train was lugging it's way along the track, going at a speed that probably wouldn't be safe for any other sort of train. Considering this one was enchanted, though, and filled with hundreds of young witches and wizards, I didn't worry about it.

"Try telling my parents that," Nicole said, dryly, rolling her eyes as she ran a hand through her auburn hair, "They made up a list of rules for me. Number one- no using magic for personal gain. What's that even mean? I'm a witch, and they don't expect me to embrace it?"

"Poppycock. " Maggie had a habit of using words, or phrases that most other people didn't. Like in this case, she was trying to assure Nicole it was a silly rule, but everyone who knew the real Maggie Gibson knew she just wanted to say something with the word 'cock' in it.

My gaze flickered out the window in time as the train was chugging over one of the hills- normally, we took that as our sign to start getting our robes on, and preparing ourselves for the momentary chaos of getting off the Hogwarts Express and finding our way up to the school.

I stood up without saying anything, listening vaguely to the girls conversation. They didn't bother asking me where I was heading- seven years of this, we all knew there weren't many places you could go on the train. To the restroom, or to find the trolley. I reached up for my bag, standing up on my tiptoes to grasp onto the strap.

Nicole cracked a short joke, and I glanced back briefly to give her a dirty look before finally getting a hold of the paisley overnight bag my mother had loaned me. I always packed my school clothes in a separate bag than everything else, just so that it'd be easier in the long run. I normally put in some books, too, just in case the ride got boring.

"Be right back," I mumbled, sliding open the compartment door before heading out, and closing the door behind me. Glancing down the long hall, various doors were opened, while others were closed. People could be heard talking and laughing. That was the thing about Hogwarts. None of us were really upset to be going back like muggle kids were on the television. Even I had gone to a public school all the way up until I got my letter, and I had despised it.

Going to a school where you learned magic made things different, though. You wanted to learn. It was like another world, and you were special enough to step into it. Different animals, different ways of dress. You'd never even expect it was within the same country you were born into.

Or at least, that's how I viewed it.

I took small steps as I made my way down the hall, glancing into various compartments. A few rotten Slytherin's sneered at me, but most people ignored my curious nature. I held my bag close to me, barely glancing at the next compartment. It was closed expect for a small crack, and I didn't really think twice about it until I heard a voice.

"_C'mon, Prongs. Just one last time. Snape'll never know what hit him! It's our last year, we should be making the best of it. For old times sake?_" A male voice rang out into the hall, and I slowed my pace, listening just a little bit closer. They must have been talking about Severus Snape. No, they had to of been, since there weren't any others with a name like that in our school.

I felt bad for the guy, a lot of the time. He was practically a genius, but couldn't make friends for anything. He used to hang around with some Griffindor, but from the looks of it they had a falling out. As bad as I felt for him, though, he had been a bit callous anytime anyone tried talking to him, so I wasn't really eager to talk to him myself.

Still, what'd they mean '_he'd never know what hit him'_? And who was this Prongs character? Nobody in the school went by that name. I lingered a moment outside the door. Were they going to do something bad to him? Should I say something? Let them know I heard them plotting, or should I go find Snape and tell him?

"Looking for something?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, spinning on my heel at the sound of the deep voice behind me. Standing there, his hair falling loosely into his face, his sad dark eyes watching me suspiciously, was Remus Lupin. I opened my mouth to speak, but words seemed to fail me. He sidestepped me, raising an eyebrow as he reached for the compartment door, "Or just admiring the interior?"

The compartment went quiet very suddenly, and I felt my cheeks turning a bright red. Caught in the act. Of what, though?

"Sorry," I mumbled, brushing passed him with my head down. I held my bag closer to me. I walked briskly towards the restrooms, my mind swarming. I was probably over thinking it, but what if I wasn't? What if they were going to do something against school rules? What had I just overheard? _Who_ had I just overheard?


	2. Stud

**Victory March**

**Chapter Two: Stud**

It didn't take long for me to change into my robes, and find my way back to our compartment. Within the four minutes it had taken me to strip and slip into my uniform, I came to a conclusion. Those boys were having a personal conversation. It was none of my business, nor did I need to make it my business. I just needed to move on and forget about it.

So, when I came back to the compartment, I hardly glanced in as I went back to slipping my luggage on the rack above our heads, "I've never realized how weird some of the other students were until today. I think some of the guys have code names, or-" I stood on my tip toes, pushing it back as far as it would go, before turning back to the girls.

Or, as it appeared, the girls plus one. Sitting beside Maggie, eyebrows raised expectantly, a stupid little grin on his face, was Alec Schrieffer. I didn't bother finishing my sentence. "Or what ?" The thing about Alec was, he liked to prod. He liked to poke his nose where it didn't belong. And he liked to annoy the hell out of us. All girls, really, but he seemed to favor us.

"Nothing. Don't you have friends?" I asked, glancing over. Nicole had stolen my spot beside the window, which was typical. Window seats were favored among us, not to mention I wouldn't want to sit beside Alec either. He pressed a hand to his heart, his smile not even faltering. Insults seemed to bounce right off him.

"Ouch. That might hurt, if it weren't for the fact I know you're only trying to hide your true feelings," he said, leaning back against his seat slightly, "Which I understand. Don't want the other girls getting jealous, now do we?"

Another thing about Alec. He was a sixth year, but ever since his first year had developed a thing for older girls. It used to be cute, and almost funny to us. Maybe that's why he didn't take us seriously. We used to be pretty good sports when he tried to hit on us, but after puberty hit it got old. He was just that desperate kid who didn't know when he wasn't wanted.

I took the seat beside Nicole, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything else. I wasn't a mean person by nature. And even when I wanted to be, I had the worst conscience ever. My stomach would get all tight, and I'd drive myself insane until I finally apologized. Whereas it would start the cycle all over again, and Alec would just take it as a sign I was coming around.

Luckily, that's what friends like Maggie were for, "Fat chance, Schrieffer. Why don't you go after some of the broads your own age, for a change?"

His smile faltered a bit this time, and he turned a little in his seat to look at her, "I like you guys," he said, with a small shrug. In other words, they all knew the stunts he pulled, and wouldn't be caught dead with him.

Maggie gave a haughty sigh, looking back over to us, "I think I'm losing my edge. _I like you guys,_" She repeated, deepening her voice a bit, before looking back over to us, "What do you two think? Let him sit the rest of the ride with us, then ditch him?"

"Hey-" Alec started to object, but both Nicole and I were already nodding in agreement. He settled into his seat, looking a bit dejected, but he didn't press the issue.

"So, what were you saying about code names?" Maggie asked, looking back to me. I'd nearly forgotten about that. My gaze flickered over to Alec, and I shook my head. For all I knew he might say something to one of his buddies, and word could get around to Snape. Or to this Prongs character. And since Remus had caught me listening in, it wouldn't be hard for them to find the source of the gossip.

Actually, maybe I shouldn't mention it to Maggie and Nicole, either. Just leave it alone, forget about it, "Nothing, I just heard some weird stuff on the way back. It's not important." It was in all likelihood nothing, anyways. They probably thought I'd tell one of the teachers, and decided not to pull whatever stunt they were planning.

So, instead, Maggie went on with whatever she had been telling Nicole before Alec interrupted. Something about casting a small curse on her neighbors mailbox.

* * *

The train came to a halt about fifteen minutes later, and just like we had agreed, as soon as we were off the train we purposely lost Alec in the crowd, and made our way for the carriages that would transport us to the school. We were lucky enough to get one with just the three of us- no annoying tag alongs, or misplaced younger students.

"Our last year," Nicole was saying, shaking her head slightly as the carriage took it's uphill route. That was probably my least favorite part of getting to school. The train was just fine. The boat ride terrified me my first year, but looking out over the hill at the water, knowing that at any moment the magic leading it up could just stop, and you could roll off into the lake... Then again, that wasn't really plausible thinking. "Can you imagine? Next year we're all going to be going our own ways. Getting jobs, meeting more mature wizards, starting families."

I laughed, "Let's take it one day at a time, okay? I don't think any of us will be popping out any kids right after school."

"I just meant we're going to be all grown up," Nicole said, giving me a look, before glancing over to Maggie, "This will be our last first day of school. Our last year at Hogwarts."

"Quit being so morose," Maggie said, sounding bored as she looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. I wasn't sure what that meant, but it was probably some fancy was of saying negative. Nicole shook her head, looking back over to me, "Don't even, she doesn't want to hear it either. She's just being polite."

And with that, the carriage went silent. All looking out the windows, our minds wandering off in their own directions... I tried to come up with something to make it feel less awkward, my thoughts returning to the incident on the train. I had already decided not to tell them what I overheard, but I could tell them _something_ at least.

"I ran into Remus on the train," I stated, simply.

Maggie shrugged it off, but this peeked Nicole's interest. She used to have a thing for him. Something about him being brooding, and mysterious. Honestly, I had only thought him out to be a bit depressed. And maybe lazy, since he skips days worth of class, and comes back looking exhausted. I continued, "He looked the same as usual."

"Was he alone?" Nicole asked, curiously, "Or were the other guys with him to?"

"Alone." It hadn't even occurred to me his friends had to be the one in the compartment. Ever since I could remember, it seemed he and his other groupies had been attached at the hip. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Still, I didn't think any of them would use code names. They didn't really have that sort of vibe. _Prongs._ But it would explain the whole Snape situation. They used to really have it out for him.

"Does it matter?" Maggie asked, cocking an eyebrow, "They were probably nearby. I don't think there ever apart for too long. Hey, I can see the school." She pointed out, finally glancing over to us. That was a sign the conversation was over. When Maggie switched topics, it was done. That's the way it had always been.

The carriage fell silent again, and I turned my focus to my window. The school was coming into sight, and I knew we must have just passed over the boundary line that normally hid the castle from sight of muggles. Now all we could do is wait for our last first day at Hogwarts to begin.


	3. Whiplash

**Something Told Me To Run**

**Chapter Three: Whiplash**

The first day at Hogwarts was generally the same every year, and nearly always went by without a hitch. You receive your schedule for the year, meet up with everyone you didn't keep contact with over the summer, eat, listen to plenty of speeches, then head to bed. It went by all too quickly this year. The fact this would be our last year within the walls of Hogwarts really seemed to hit home with the rest of the seventh years and I.

Classes started as though they normally would, though. Seeing as we weren't separated by houses anymore, yet rather by skill and our future plans, I was relieved to find I had my second period, Charms, with both of the girls.

Nicole waited for us outside the Great Hall after breakfast, and after narrowly escaping Alec we started towards Flitwick's room, with her chattering away about how some of the sixth years have blossomed. Honestly, I didn't really care, but I wasn't about to say anything. It was best to just let Nicole go on, or else she'd get all huffy, and then you'd really never hear the end of it.

"That's all the girls can talk about, how Henry Figgins lost all that weight over the summer. I don't know how he did it, either, but I'll bet it has something to do with magic. With all the money they have, they probably paid for those abs of his," Nicole carried on as we turned down the corridor.

"Or maybe they went the muggle way, and he started going to a gym?" Maggie said, rolling her eyes, "Magic doesn't solve everything, Nic. Even for a wizard."

Nicole flashed her an annoyed look, "I wasn't saying that. But losing that much in about three months? Be realistic. He probably had some sort of wizard weight loss regimen. Maybe some kind of surgery? Don't you think, Dayna?"

Both girls glanced over to me, expectantly. I was torn between feeling annoyed, and feeling sorry for Figgins. "I think it's his business, not ours," I stated. Nicole rolled her eyes, looking forward once more, but Maggie grinned at me. After a moment, she chuckled.

"I don't get what's so funny." Nicole stated, pointedly.

"I'm sorry," she said between giggles, trying to keep from laughing even more. I couldn't stop from grinning as I watched her, raising my eyebrows curiously. I didn't get what she was laughing over either, but her giggling was so contagious. And with Nicole being so serious... "I'm still stuck on the wizard weight loss regimen thing."

And once again, Nicole rolled her eyes. That was almost her trademark- the Nicole Brampton eye roll. But as she looked away, I could see a trace of a smile on her lips. They continued with their argument, leaving me out of it this time. Despite the fact I was used to their constant bickering, I was much happier listening to it than being dragged into it. Eventually, we found ourselves standing outside the Charms classroom, the girls ending their dispute as soon as we walked through the door.

Maggie and I took the seats at one of the empty tables, and Nicole grabbed one of the other seats, pulling it up to the side of our table, a mischievous grin spreading over her face as she whispered, "How long do you think until Flitwick-"

"Two people to a table, Miss Brampton. You know that," Even though he was the newest teacher to come to Hogwarts, having only taught for the last year or so, Professor Flitwick was probably my favorite. It had taken awhile for most of the students to get over his half goblin heritage, but he hadn't wasted any time showing them who was boss. He could be a little hard on the students sometimes, but he was no where near some of the other professors, like McGonagall.

Nicole muttered a curse word under her breath, glancing up to the front of the classroom, "Just this once? It's my last year, Professor. Is it such a crime to let a girl sit with her friends?"

After a moment of silence, the professor spoke once more, "You have until class starts, and if your not where you should be, I'll move you myself." He said, turning his back to us to scribble something down in one of his books. I glanced up briefly to the chalkboard, watching what was being scrawled out by the enchanted chalk. _Advanced Charms. Professor Filius Flitwick._

There was a list at the bottom of the board of all the potential career path's that required you take your NEWTS in Charms. _Cursebreaker. Obliviator, Reversals Expert, Auror..._ The list went on, although my mind was still partially stuck on the second listed career. Since taking my OWLS, and having a long discussion with Flitwick himself, my mind had been stuck on a future in the reversal of magic. I'd stayed after class practicing some memory charms, and to my surprise, I was exceptionally skilled as well.

I wasn't allowed to do anything too big, considering I was practicing on the teacher himself, and the last thing I wanted was to wind up sending my professor to the infirmary. But simple spells to get into his mind. More often than not, he'd drop a quill, then have me perform a small memory charm. If it worked, he'd forget about the quill, and start to have me perform the exercise over again only to find the quill already on the ground. There were plenty of small ones, but all the practice had definitely helped me when it came testing time.

Suddenly, a bout of laughter interrupted my thoughts, and all conversations between the girls ceased as we all looked back towards the doors to see who was being so obnoxious. James Potter and Sirius Black strolled in, their laughter seeming to echo in the sudden silence of the room. Behind them followed Marlene McKinnon, a grin plastered on her face, and one of the other Griffindor girls I didn't know the name of.

I glanced back to the girls, meeting Maggie's gaze and making a face. She sighed, running a hand through her dark hair, staring at her tips as she muttered under her breath, "I wonder if those two know how to enter a room without trying to make themselves the center of attention?" she asked.

I snorted, before adding, "After seven years of it, it's probably a habit by now. They probably do it everywhere they go, making as much noise as possible, just so people look at them. Diagon Alley, muggle stores-"

"Don't forget the restrooms," A deeper voice added from behind me, "It's a bloody perfect way to clear the stalls."

I looked back so quickly I felt a small twinge of pain in my neck. Had I been talking to loudly? James Potter looked as though he had just been pulling out the seat behind me, his eyebrows raised as he looked between the two of us. My cheeks flushed with color, and I opened my mouth, not quite knowing what to say.

I brought my hand up to my neck, rubbing it gently where it had hurt. Sirius stepped into my line of vision, wearing an expression very similar to Potter's. The remnants of their previous grins still there, but thoroughly less amused. Almost annoyed looking.

"Whiplash?" he asked, pulling back the seat in front of him, sitting down in it. He glanced up to James, motioning for him to do the same as he brushed his hair away from his face. Then, his grey eyes landed on me once more.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled, glancing over to Maggie, who shrugged at me. She didn't look embarrassed at all. I wasn't one to talk bad about people, but when I did, I felt bad enough. Now the people we were talking bad about had overheard us.

"Didn't mean to scare you," James sat down, his previous grin starting to make it's presence known, "Just thought I should contribute. After all, if your going to talk about us, might as well know the full truth, right, Sirius?"

The shaggier haired boy nodded in agreement, although he didn't look nearly as amused as he added, "Don't forget the common rooms."

I bit the inside of my cheek, turning in my seat to look back at the front of the classroom. How much longer until class started? I really hoped they weren't planning to sit there the entire year. I'd heard plenty of stories about the two of them bullying other students. Especially Slytherins. Like Severus Snape.

_"C'mon, Prongs. Just one last time. Snape'll never know what hit him! It's our last year, we should be making the best of it. For old times sake?" _

I couldn't stop from thinking back to the voice on the train. I'd managed to push it out of my mind until now, but now I felt as though I were making a connection. They'd bullied him for years, Remus Lupin was one of the students in the compartment. I still didn't know about the nickname or whatever, but now that I thought about it the voice sounded like Sirius Black. Or maybe Potter?

At the front of the room, Flitwick's eyes scanned around the room once before stepping up on his footstool so that his head showed above the podium. He cleared his throat, and the room went silent. Nicole still remained where she was, which I wasn't surprised. Being the first day, he probably wouldn't enforce too many rules until we actually started doing the magic.

"This year, you'll be learning Advanced Charms. All of you did well enough to qualify for it, and need the class in order to move on in the wizarding world after high school. I'm expecting you to be mature, and follow my directions, or else there could be dangerous consequences..." He continued, but I tuned him out. What where they planning to do to Snape?

I had that paranoid feeling, as though someone were staring at me. I tried to tell myself not to do it, to just focus on what the professor was saying, but I could help myself. I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes meeting those grey eyes of his. His eyebrows rose, and after a moment he looked back up to the podium.

I turned once more. I don't know what it was, but something about him gave me a bad feeling. Maybe it was the thought he was planning something against one of the students, or maybe it was just how callous he appeared, but whatever it was made my stomach churn.


End file.
